Have Faith
by xJessicax
Summary: A 7th Year fic. See inside for summary. Told from both Harry's and Ginny's points of view. Rating just to be safe.
1. Story Details

**Title:** _Have Faith_

**Time Period:** _7__th__ Year_

**Author:** _Jessica AKA xJessicax_

**Summary:** The Weasleys come to take Harry off of the Dursleys' hands a whole month earlier than expected. Harry discovers that Mrs. Weasley's brother's children, the Prewetts, accompanied by their mother, half sister, stepfather, stepbrother, and a group of insane canines, are going to be moving to Britain this year. Alex, Lorraine, Margaret, and Luke's father Stephen is dead, courtesy of the Death Eaters, and he took with him a secret concerning the mysterious R.A.B. and the locket Horcrux which he stole. With the help of Dumbledore's Pensieve, Margaret, the only one of the foursome who saw her father's death, shows Harry exactly what happened, and where he might find the locket, and maybe even a link to the other Horcruxes.

In the midst of all of this, Harry is still battling with Ron and Hermione, who refuse to let him go alone on his journey to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, Ginny has yet to tell anybody of the break-up, and to top it all off, Audrey, a family friend of the Prewetts who just happens to be a Seer-in-training, is going along for the ride. Time is flying by, and although everybody's close to snapping in these dangerous times, they cannot help but have faith that by tomorrow it might all be over.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters of Harry Potter. I created the following characters: Stephen, Alex, Lorraine, Margaret, and Luke Prewett, Leah Browning, Brian, Andrew, and Kayla Sandoval, Audrey Lisbon, Camille Bonnet, and Roderick Martin. However, all of these characters would be nothing without the hard work of J.K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books is hers, not mine.

**A/N:** This is Version 2.0 of my old fan fiction, "Harry Potter and the Unknown Prophecy." I have made some much-needed revisions and re-named it.

**I will not post Chapter 1 until I get at least two "reviews" from people who wish to read. )**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riddle Manor had been deserted for over fifty years now. There was a rumor amongst the villagers of Little Hangleton that dwelled below that the place was haunted. One might think they were silly. They had reason to believe so however. The owners and their son had been murdered there, and now the elderly gardener had disappeared but three years ago. Perhaps the villagers were correct in their assumptions.

For every so often light would flicker through the grimy windows. Hooded shadows flashed through the windows, and were spotted by nosy villagers who were trying to spy on their neighbors. They rang for the police, saying that somebody was trying to break into the manor. But whenever the police would go up to the house, it looked as if nothing had ever been touched. There weren't even any footprints in the inches of dust that had collected on the floor.

One such night, an unusually chilly July evening, while the villagers were all asleep, the hooded figures were meeting in the parlor. They had chosen their headquarters well. Nobody would dare to venture to allegedly haunted Riddle Manor. In addition to the rumors of why so many lives had been taken here, the place was filthy, heartily unsuitable for living in.

The parlor of the manor was no exception. Although it had been rid of some of the deadly molds, cobwebs still hung overhead and on the old dusty portraits on the walls and fireplace mantle, and the rats and fleas outnumbered the human visitors by far. The place smelled exceptionally musty and there also lingered an odor of lack of care.

The hooded persons' leader, an unmasked man with red, snake-like eyes, and an equally ugly, snake-like nose to match, was sitting in a moth-eaten wingback chair of faded black in front of the fire. A horribly huge snake lay at his feet as a loyal dog would. His followers were standing all around him, each in robes, a mask, and pointed hat. The air felt unusually tense. Clearly, this man was not one to be meddled with.

"Dolohov!" The leader pointed to a tall man standing across the room.

"Yes," Dolohov said in his gruff voice. "Well, you see, my Lord, we… can't seem to find them." He looked nervous, his graying hair on end. "It's as if they were wiped off of the map."

"What?" the snake-man spoke, his words slithering like the snake in front of him. "I, Lord Voldemort, cannot locate a little girl and her half-Muggle family?" He spoke louder. "I, a master of sorcery and immortality, do not have Death Eaters loyal enough to actually try and help me destroy my enemies?"

Voldemort left his seat and walked over to Dolohov. He did not tower over the other man, but the effect he was having on his Death Eater was apparent. Dolohov was cowering slightly, and trying to get himself out of trouble.

"My Lord, I assure you we are doing everything that we-"

"Quiet!" Voldemort shouted impatiently. "I cannot think with your stuttering!" He pointed a long, thin wand at Dolohov. Voldemort's expression was merciless.

"Crucio!"

"Agh!"

"Forgive me, my Lord," Dolohov panted. He dragged himself in front of his master, attempting to sit up after his punishment. "But what is so important about the girl?"

Voldemort turned back to the fire, staring deep into the dying embers. The flames danced in his eyes, clashing horribly with the color of his irises. Finally, after moments of anxious silence, he spoke. "I do not know, Dolohov. No one knows." He paused. Even Lord Voldemort was not sure what he was after.

"The magic inside of her is very powerful, very unwieldy. If it were to be used against us...It doesn't matter! All I know is that we must either destroy her or be destroyed!"

Sitting down just as abruptly as he stood up, Voldemort placed his head into his hand. A migraine was beginning to form. He had never been this puzzled before.

"My Lord!"

Voldemort snapped his head to the door. Another man had barged into the room. His features were like that of one of the rats who dwelled in the manor, rather than that of a human. Like Dolohov, he was cowering in a sort of stance of servitude.

"Wormtail! Please tell me something is going right!" shouted Voldemort. His patience was thin enough already. If Wormtail had news, he wanted to know immediately.

"My Lord Voldemort, I have found her," said Wormtail.

"Yes?" Voldemort yelled, anticipating the news. "Well, where is she?" He looked around the room, searching for that which he desired.

"She is in America, my Lord!" Wormtail gasped, collapsing into a chair.

"America?" asked Voldemort. He chuckled, icing the room over with his laughter. "Of course," he said to himself. "Her foolish mother must think they would be safe there."

Dolohov and Wormtail merely stood staring at each other in confusion, but another Death Eater in the shadows spoke up. The woman did not raise her mask in front of her better, but white blonde hair flowed down her back.

"What does this mean, my Lord?"

"It means that we must take her soon, Narcissa, you fool!" said Voldemort in a raspy voice. "No doubt that Potter," Voldemort spat out the name in the utmost contempt and rage, "and his friends will find out soon enough of our plans. The brat is related to those blood traitor Weasleys. They'll try and protect her." He paused, thinking of his next move. "We are going to have to plan this very carefully. We shall strike when they will not expect it."

"But how-"

"Narcissa, I have learned my lesson with telling you any plans which I have," Voldemort spat. His ruby red eyes glowed with malicious passion. "You had your chance," he whispered vehemently. "As did your idiot of a son."

Narcissa cried out, but another cloaked and masked figure, evidently another woman, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her like a child. "Narcissa!" she shouted. "Get a hold of yourself! If you go on about Draco once more, we shall go and find him, bring him back to you, and you can watch us kill him!"

"Bella," Narcissa whispered mercifully. "You wouldn't. Not Draco. Please not Draco, Bellatrix!" Narcissa pleaded with the other woman, even dropping to her hands and knees. "He's always spoken most highly of you. You've been his favorite aunt!"

Bellatrix snorted in disgust. She threw her sister off of her and drew her own wand. Narcissa's pleading became more desperate.

"Bella, please, no, don't. I'm your sister. You wouldn't. _Please…_"

Bellatrix turned to Voldemort. He nodded, a signal that she was about to do right. Turning back, Bellatrix leered at Narcissa.

"I should have known you'd turn out like Andromeda," Bellatrix rasped. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a jet of green light, a scream, a thud, and then all was quiet. Bellatrix stood over her sister's pale body, no look of remorse in any of her face. "She got what she deserved," said Bellatrix in a cold voice. "Let us hope that we can finish off her son too."

Voldemort nodded curtly, still not fully pleased, but much happier that he had been.

------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review. I have the first five chapters ready, so those can be up quickly. After that though, it might take a little longer because I still have to write all of it.**


End file.
